


Inside the mind of Tsukishima Kei

by Meringueshell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueshell/pseuds/Meringueshell
Summary: Request: Punkguchi/Preppyshima





	Inside the mind of Tsukishima Kei

Punkguchi/Preppyshima

\- - -

Black leather, rivets and studs. An ironic Backstreet boys band shirt and ripped jeans on legs that went on for miles. This guy was almost as tall as Tsukishima himself. 

Cuffs and a collar, black polished nails and makeup to match. Pierced ears and nose, which made Tsukishima wonder what other parts of him might be pierced? 

_‘Oh God, Kei!’_ the tall blond scuffed at his own naughty mind. _‘Get a grip and stop your dirty fantasising about some stranger with, admittedly, the sexiest look in the history of mankind.’_

Peering over his thick rimmed glasses, Tsukishima studied the young man closer. His hair was an odd brown with slightly green highlights, probably dyed. Tied in a small bun at the back, which was slowly coming undone as the hair wasn’t quite long enough to stay up. 

_‘I wonder if he ever just lets his hair hang free,’_ Tsukishima wondered in silence. _If he runs his hand through those silky locks and tilts his head back with a pleased sigh....’_

Tsukishima took another sip of his strawberry frappé before setting it down to continue his ogling, which must have become quite obvious to the entire café by now. But the sexy punk at the other side didn’t seem to notice or care. 

His cheeks were littered with spots. Tiny tattoos? That would certainly fit his image. Acne scars? The boy clearly didn’t seem to care what others thought of him so he would have no reason to cover them up. Or freckles? 

_‘Damn that’s cute!’_ Tsukishima’s mind practically squealed at this newfound piece of information. He imagined tracing his fingers over them, maybe even letting his lips trail from one dark freckle to another until he’d covered the beautiful man’s entire body with his kisses. 

_‘Tsukishima Kei, your imagination is getting out of hand!’_

Like a cherry on top, Tsukishima realised the young man had dark eyes that glittered like stars under black eyeshadow and eyeliner sharp enough to cut through steel. Maybe it could even cut through his hard shell of a heart, open it up like a lava cake until the bittersweet center poured out like melted fondant. 

_‘Gosh you’re getting sappy!’ At least your dirty thoughts aren’t this cliché!’_

Rolling his eyes at his own internal debate, Tsukishima forced a sigh and surrendered to the dark. Once again he let his mind wander to thoughts of kissing tiny freckles in hidden places and tangling his hands in brown hair long enough to pull, eliciting lusty moans and foul words from those pink lips. He wondered if he could make the punk stutter and beg to be pleasured? Could he make the gorgeous man whimper under his touch? Oh, how he’d like to find out what kinds of noises he could draw from the young man when he pushed him over that edge of satisfaction, making him see stars and scream Kei’s name in ecstasy. 

_‘Stop this nonsense right now or you’ll have one hell of a boner to take care of before you can even walk up and talk to him!’_

Talk to him? Was that the plan? Tsukishima could almost feel the thoughts floating around in his head, spinning and swirling, his head was filled with a hurricane of thoughts and they all centred around one thing: the punk. 

Slowly he got up, leaving his sweetened drink behind to walk up to the beautiful young man sitting quietly drinking his coffee at the other side of the room. Nervously, Tsukishima pulled on the hem of his pink knitted sweater and straightened his bow. 

_‘Ok, calm the fuck down! Relax and just be yourself, or not. Be nice and drop the sarcasm, yeah that’s better. Nope, this is never gonna work, I’m doomed.’_ His mind was rambling, imagining all the possible worst case scenarios as he walked the seemingly endless distance to the punk’s table. 

_‘Ok, ok, that’s it! You made it this far.’_ Tsukishima cheered himself on. _‘Now just say something, anything, hurry you’ve been standing here forever and he’s gonna think you’re some weird psycho if you don’t start talking soon!’_

“I like your shirt.” 

The gorgeous man looked up at him and their eyes met. 

_‘Holy hell, he’s even sexier up close!’_

A dark pink colour spread all over the beautiful man’s face, a blush so deep even the tips of his ears turned a healthy rose colour. 

“Thanks!” he said with a smile brighter than sunshine and sweeter than cotton candy. 

Tsukishima’s heart did little flips in his chest. And suddenly he just knew, it was clear as day, as if all the Gods in every universe was now focusing upon only them and pointing straight at the beautiful young man, and Tsukishima just knew that his heart would never stop somersaulting as long as he stayed close to this man who fulfilled every possible aspect of the word perfect. 

_‘Please marry me!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If anybody wanna give me a few constructive pointers that’s highly appreciated.  
> But kudos and comments and such are also very welcome!
> 
> Further more, I’m accepting requests via pm, so please feel free to send me any prompts you’d like!


End file.
